This contract supports the advanced development of an immuno-enhanced version of the licensed anthrax vaccine through cGMP manufacturing and has an option for a Phase 1 clinical trial. The candidate vaccine will be formulated with an immunostimulant to minimize the amount of vaccine and time required to attain protective immunity.